<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: The After Effects by ICanWrite_IThink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857221">Day 3: The After Effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink'>ICanWrite_IThink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paddy’s No Good, Terrible, Absolutely Gods Forsaken Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HES A GOOD BOY, Hurt/Comfort, Malark can sing, Malark shows up more, Nightmares, Not too angsty, Paddy misses his family, high hopes are both the best and worst team to be a part of, im trying to tag properly okay???, mental distress, sleeping, sorta fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddy has a not fun time after drinking the potion and Malark is a softie.</p>
<p>That’s it. That’s the whole fic.</p>
<p>Oh and there’s the douche shopkeeper but he doesn’t matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paddock “Paddy” Whitlaw / Malark Dundragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paddy’s No Good, Terrible, Absolutely Gods Forsaken Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: The After Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/gifts">Goldstone_Wolf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually updated this series! Good job me! So this is just what happens after Paddy drinks the potion, so yeah. It’s not as angsty as before? But oof I feel bad for Paddy, especially with the stuff I have planned for the later days....</p>
<p>Anyway again go appreciate all the other writers on this tag and if  any writers here are reading this, keep up the good job! I’ve read every. Single. Fic in this fandom and you’re all great writers so I hope my contribution isn’t too bad ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p>Anyways hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Floating felt strange, to not be held down by gravity and to just be suspended in the air. He supposed it might be different when you’re actually floating in air and not wherever Paddy is now. He would very much like to know that. </p>
<p>He started off feeling nothing, numb to his senses and then he felt too much. The heat was unbearable, but he was also cold, his teeth chattering together as he sat in his little dark place of misery. Paddy wanted Malark, the other rouge always knew how to make him feel better, be it through terrible jokes or simple hugs. </p>
<p>And then things got worse.</p>
<p>Paddy was still in his feverish state when the black melted away to reveal the one place he tried to erase from his mind. The burnt Bay Hollow.</p>
<p>His family has always been there for him, supported him, but he wasn’t there when they needed him most. Paddy was sure he could hear their whispers of disappointment and anger and sadness.</p>
<p>He deserved it.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Malark was starting to get very worried about Paddy. Not that he hasn’t been worried ever since Mina and Rook burst through the door of his room the rest of High Hopes in tow with an unconscious Paddy in their arms and frantic apologies and worries of their own.</p>
<p>The assassin had managed to calm down Rook and Mina enough to get them to put Paddy on his bed and to explain what had happened. And if what happened didn’t make his blood boil. Malark had wanted to storm his way over to that stupid store and cut those bastards who dare hurt Paddy, those racist scum wouldn’t know what was coming. </p>
<p>Malark had wanted to, really he had, but he couldn’t move when Paddy had latched onto arm with a surprising strength he hadn’t expected from the wood elf. So while the others went to go beat up some nasty civilians he was stuck here with an increasingly sick Paddy.</p>
<p>Who was getting worse by the minute. He had started alright, it seemed that he had just passed out, but as time progressed the wood elf had become feverishly hot and had also started shivering? Malark wasn’t sure what to do, but he had a small idea when he started to hear Paddy murmur soft “no’s” with tears starting to well up under his eyes.</p>
<p>Malark did what he usually did when Paddy had a nightmare, sing. It was a Elven lullaby, one that he had no memory of learning, only just that he knew it. And it seemed to work, accompanied with the assassins fingers running through Paddy’s soft curls. </p>
<p>Malark let a fond smile break over his face.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the other returned Paddy had gotten considerably better, they had gotten the extents of the potion  and it turned out it was just supposed to be a quick and bad time rather than an extended potion. The shopkeepers had been handed off the the local towns guard to be put in a prison to rot somewhere and Paddy burnt through the potion a half hour later.</p>
<p>He didn’t wake until the next day though, which had sent Malark’s concern through the roof. But he was assured it was because Paddy was tired and he’d be fine tomorrow. </p>
<p>No one mentioned anything about Malark sticking a lot closer to Paddy while he slept. And if there was a blanket on Malark where he had fallen asleep next to Paddy’s bed, the rest of High Hopes definitely didn’t say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>